yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 029
"The Fusing Maestras!" is the twenty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on October 26, 2014 Featured Duel: Yuzu Hiragi vs. Masumi Kotsu vs. Masumi]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Infinite Bridge" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Masumi Masumi activates "Gem-Knight Fusion", fusing "Gem-Knight Sapphire", "Gem-Knight Crystal" and "Gem-Knight Garnet" in her hand to Fusion Summon "Gem-Knight Master Diamond" (2900/2500) in Attack Position. "Master Diamond" gains 100 ATK for each "Gem-" monster in Masumi's Graveyard ("Master Diamond" 2900 → 3200). Masumi Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuzu Yuzu activates "Polymerization", fusing "Aria the Melodious Diva" and "Sonata the Melodious Diva" in her hand to Fusion Summon "Schuberta the Melodious Maestra" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. Yuzu activates the effect of "Schuberta", letting her target cards in either player's Graveyard that were used for a Fusion Summon and banish them to increase the ATK of "Schuberta" by 200 for each banished card until the End Phase. She banishes "Sapphire", "Crystal", "Garnet" and "Gem-Knight Fusion" ("Schuberta" 2400 → 3200, "Master Diamond" 3200 → 2900). "Schuberta" attacks and destroys "Master Diamond" (Masumi 4000 → 3700). Yuzu Sets two cards ("Schuberta" 3200 → 2400). Turn 3: Masumi Masumi activates the Continuous Spell Card "Brilliant Fusion", allowing her to Fusion Summon a "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster by using monsters in her Deck as the Fusion Materials, but the ATK and DEF of the Summoned monster will be reduced to 0. However, she may send a Spell Card in her hand to the Graveyard to make the Summoned monster's stats revert to their original values until her next Standby Phase. She fuses "Gem-Knight Alexandrite", "Gem-Knight Emerald" and "Gem-Knight Obsidian" from her Deck to Fusion Summon "Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond" (3400/2000 → 0/0) in Attack Position. Masumi moves to find an Action Card, with Yuzu attempting to block her by activating her face-down "Melodious Melody of Divine Punishment", inflicting 800 damage to Masumi for each "Melodious" monster she controls (Masumi 3700 → 2900). Masumi recovers and still finds the Action Card, "Avoid". She sends it to the Graveyard to make the stats of "Brilliant Diamond" revert to their original values (0/0 → 3400/???). "Brilliant Diamond" attacks and destroys "Schuberta" (Yuzu 4000 → 3000). Turn 4: Yuzu Yuzu Sets "Canon the Melodious Diva" and "Fusion Samsara". Turn 5: Masumi During the Standby Phase, the ATK and DEF of "Brilliant Diamond" revert to 0 (3400/??? → 0/0). Masumi Normal Summons "Crystal Rose" (500/500) which can substitute for any Fusion Material. She activates the effect of "Brilliant Diamond", letting her target a monster she controls to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from her Extra Deck that can use that monster as a material, using only that monster as the material. She fuses "Crystal Rose", treating it as "Gem-Knight Tourmaline", to Fusion Summon "Gem-Knight Zirconia" (2900/2500) in Attack Position. Masumi moves to find an Action Card, with Yuzu attempting to intercept, but Masumi blocks her path with "Zirconia" and finds the Action Card, "Miracle". She sends it to the Graveyard to make the stats of "Brillant Diamond" revert to their original values (0/0 → 3400/???). "Zirconia" attacks and destroys the Set "Canon". "Brilliant Diamond" attacks directly, but Yuzu activates her face-down "Fusion Samsara", allowing her to target a monster in Masumi's Graveyard that was used as a Fusion Material this turn and Special Summon it to her side of the field in Attack Position. It cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. Yuzu Special Summons "Crystal Rose" (500/500). A replay occurs and "Brilliant Diamond" attacks "Crystal Rose" (Yuzu 3000 → 100). Turn 6: Yuzu Yuzu Normal Summons "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" (1400/1400). Yuzu activates the effect of "Soprano", allowing her to conduct a Fusion Summon using "Soprano" and other monsters from her field and hand. She fuses "Soprano" with "Crystal Rose", treating the latter card as "Mozarta the Melodious Maestra" to Fusion Summon "Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir" (1000/2000) in Attack Position. "Bloom Diva" attacks "Zirconia", with the effect of "Bloom Diva" activating as it is battling a Special Summoned monster, causing the opponent to take the battle damage from that battle and destroying the monster it battles at the end of the Damage Step. "Zirconia" is destroyed (Masumi 2900 → 1000). As a "Gem-Knight" monster was destroyed while she controls a "Gem-Knight Lady" monster, Masumi activates her face-down "Brilliant Spark", inflicting damage to Yuzu equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. As a Trap Card was activated during the Battle Phase, Yuzu activates her face-down "Melodious Illusion", negating the effect and allowing a "Melodious" monster she controls to make a second attack during this turn's Battle Phase. Masumi activates the other effect of "Brilliant Spark", letting her send a Spell Card in her hand to the Graveyard to negate the effect of a card that would negate "Brilliant Spark". Masumi tries to get an Action Card to pay the cost, but Yuzu takes it first, so "Brilliant Spark" is negated and "Bloom Diva" may attack again. "Bloom Diva" attacks "Brilliant Diamond", with the effect of "Bloom Diva" making the opponent take the battle damage (Masumi 1000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.